


The Charity Calendar

by bennettmp339



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Body Piercing, Bodysuit, Car Sex, Cigar, Coming In Pants, Coming in Underwear, Corset, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fishnets, Garter Belt, Hand Jobs, Hook Up, Leather and lace, Lingerie, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Masturbation, Nudity, Pickup Lines, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, References to Prostitution, Self-Stimulation, Suspenders, Whiskey - Freeform, belly button piercing, blue tactical pants, bootleggers and jazz musicians, budgie smuggler, bustier, cheesy pickup lines, harlem renaissance, lingerie buying, lingerie photoshoot, love is a sacrament that should be taken kneeling, nude photography, quoting oscar wilde, references to a BDSM photoshoot, scotch, shield harness, the penthouse suite at Stark Tower, thigh highs, tobacco products, tony's famous bed, wanda holds a whip and poses as though she's using it, whip, whisky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennettmp339/pseuds/bennettmp339
Summary: Tony "accidentally" signs the Avengers up for a lingerie photoshoot as part of a charity calendar. Turns out they don't have as many problems with the idea as he had thought.





	1. Imayhavesignedusupforaphotoshootinlingerie

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2018 MCU Kink Bang. Square filled: N4 - Lingerie.
> 
> Not complete. Will be completed as I write it.
> 
> 2018-11-17 Update: _The Charity Calendar_ is complete. I'm not thrilled with the last chapter and the last photograph in the calendar, but I think any attempts to tweak it would not be good.

“Steve! Steve! Please - it’s for charity… You can’t say no to charity.” Tony was attempting to wheedling Steve into doing… something. 

“I’ve done my time on the Spangle Circuit, Tony. I’m not going to do it again.” Steve continued making coffee, adding coffee grounds to the machine with precision. 

“Any idea what Stark wants Cap to do?” Clint asked Natasha. The other Avengers and Pepper were sitting at the table in the common area, the remains of breakfast (their first, Steve’s second), a few magazines, and several newspapers littering the table. 

“Nothing he’s asked me to do. Perhaps it’s a hospital visit or something.” Nat shrugged, flipping open a magazine. 

“Something scientific?” Clint asked the room at large. 

“Not that he’s mentioned to me, no,” Bruce said. “Any conferences on the horizon, Pepper?”

“Not for Steve, no.” Pepper thought for a moment. “Unless it’s SAA, but I don’t think either SI or the Avengers have done anything to merritt Steve at their bi-annual.”

“Society of American Archivist?” Sharon asked, looking at her phone. “No, I don’t think so. Could it be military related?”

“If so, he hasn’t been bugging me,” Sam said. “Could it be about… Sokovia?”

“If so, no one’s spoken to me about it,” Wanda said. She glanced at Bucky. “Or the Accords?”

“I haven’t heard anything about any death threats recently, so that’s unlikely,” Bucky agreed. He paused for a moment, considering, “could it be about interplanetary relations?” 

“I have heard not from my people, so, as you said, that’s unlikely,” Thor said, shaking his head. There was a crashing noise from the kitchen, and everyone turned to see that Tony was still badgering Steve about this unknown charity endeavour. He seemed unaware that Steve had lifted him bodily and set him on the counter. He was still talking rapidly, hands waving, as Steve poured all but one cup of the freshly-brewed coffee into a thermal pumper pot. He poured the last cup into a mug, poured a touch of half and half in it, then took his mug and the pot over to the table, where he sat down and swapped the pot for the New York Times. 

“Steve? Steve? Are you really unwilling to -. Steve?” 

“Over here, Tony,” Steve said after a few moments. Tony hopped off the counter with a frown, and seemed to realize that the rest of the Avengers were watching them. He wandered over to the table, and sat down next to Pepper. He looked squirrely, as if he had signed the team up for something that he knew they wouldn’t like. Steve continued to read the newspaper and seemed to be ignoring Tony. Finally, Clint was unable to take the tension any longer. 

“What are you badgering Steve about?” he asked, picking at the remains of his breakfast. Tony pulled a screwdriver from his pocket and fidgeted with it as he spoke.

“A charity calendar.” Tony took a deep breath. “I think we need to do something for some more goodwill. After Sokovia and the Accords and everything, I think need to humanize ourselves, and a charity calendar is a good way to do that.”

“What sort of calendar?” Natasha asked, looking at him over her magazine. “There’s more than one type of charity calendar.”

“Nothing too risque, no,” Tony said, chewing on his bottom lip. “Not like that magazine shoot you did in Russia for SHIELD, anyway.”

“The Russian BDSM magazine shoot?” Clint asked. “I remember that one.”

“Wasn’t the hardest assignment I’ve had. I got to have my picture taken in sexy clothing.” Natasha flipped a few more pages of the celebrity magazine. “Those picture are only risque because of the subject matter, Tony. I was fully clothed for most of them.” 

“Well…” Tony wavered. “You know how I do these impulsive things without thinking about them…” Pepper was giving him a very stern look and the rest of the team looked as if they were waiting for the other shoe to drop. Tony chewed on his bottom lip some more before saying, incredibly quickly, “Imayhavesignedusupforaphotoshootinlingerie.”

“I’m sorry, I could swear I heard ‘photoshoot’ and ‘lingerie’ in that mess,” Pepper glared at Tony, eyebrow raised. The Avengers had equally astonished expressions. 

“You may have.” Tony lasted another 12 seconds before wilting. “I wasn’t aware it was a lingerie shoot when I signed the Avengers up for it. I thought it was a regular charity calendar.”

“Is that why you’ve been badgering me about this charity thing for days, Tony?” Steve asked. At Tony’s hesitant nod, Steve glanced at everyone and asked, “why me?”

“Two reasons, capsicle. One, you’re the team captain. If you say you’re willing to do this calendar, the rest of the team will likely be willing to do it. Two, well…” Tony trailed off a bit. “You’re from the 40s. They didn’t do this sort of thing back then.” 

Steve’s lips quirked slightly, before smoothing out. He nodded, and then asked, “raise your hand if you haven’t either been in some form of risque photographs or did nude modeling for an art class.” Not a single hand went up (though Bruce’s twitched slightly), and all of the Avengers looked at Tony with expectant look. His eyes widened, and he looked at each Avenger individually. 

“I did some rather blue photoshoots back in the 30s,” Steve said. “Needed the money and didn’t want to earn it in the Navy yard on my knees.” He glanced at Sam, seated next to him. 

“Nude model for an art class in undergrad.” Sam paused. “And Riley and the team took quite a few pictures of me sacked out in the nude.” He nodded to the next person. 

“Like Natasha, I did undercover work for SHIELD,” Sharon said. “Did lingerie modeling. The pictures are probably still floating around.” She nodded at Clint. 

“Same as Nat, did undercover work for SHIELD.” Clint frowned. “Softcore pornography.” He nodded at Natasha. 

“I said I was fully-clothed in _most_ of the photographs.” Natasha smiled. “I was in a corset and garters for a few of them.” She nodded at Wanda.

“Need the money at university, so I signed up for a sketchy photoshoot that turned out to be, what do you call it, a panty shoot.” Wanda shrugged. She nodded at Pepper, who blushed slightly. 

“I did nude modeling in my twenties.” She looked remarkably proud for how much she was blushing. “I kept waiting for you to discover them.” She nodded at Bruce, who muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “art model.” He recoiled as if someone has kicked him.

“Almost everyone has seen the other guy, and I’ve been naked far too many times to worry about the photos I posed for back in graduate school.” He glanced at Bucky. 

“Who do you think was Steve’s model for those racy cartoons he drew?” Bucky smirked as he glanced at Thor.

“We have a fertility ritual on Asgard,” Thor said. “It involves what you would refer to as ‘public sex.’ Myself and a maiden would jump over the spring fire and then bless the land for a prosperous season.”

“Wait, is Tony the only one who _hasn’t_ been in a risque photoshoot?” Sam asked. 

“Besides the sex tapes?” Pepper asked. 

Steve glance around the table and nodded, smirking slightly. “If you can convince me of why I should be photographed in my skivvies for charity, I’ll do the shoot.” He was joined by everyone at the table.


	2. Chantilly Lace and a Pretty Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark blue silk chemise slip, edged in Chantilly Lace: Pepper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware the cliches in this section.

The preparations for the charity calendar photoshoot were soon underway, Tony having convinced Steve and the Avengers of why they should pose in lingerie. They all agreed, though they asked to be allowed to wear the lingerie of their choosing. Apparently, whatever Sharon had worn when undercover with SHIELD had been… memorable.

All of the proceeds were to go to the charity of the Avenger’s choosing. This was very important to Steve, even before he learned that each image would be sold individually, as well. They had the option of adding various “add-ons” to the online image sales, such as a signed edition or an additional photograph that was not the calendar image. 

During the time between Tony mentioning the charity calendar photoshoot and the actual photoshoot, the Avengers and their significant others went lingerie shopping. While several of them also bought things for themselves, they bought the piece or pieces of lingerie that would be on full display during the photoshoot. Tony was very helpful during these shopping expeditions, making suggestions for color and type like the seasoned professional that he was. He was still miffed that he was the only member of the Avengers who had yet to have officially been a model in an actually risque photoshoot or similar ( _no, the sex tapes do not count, Tony_ ). 

The actual photoshoot was stretched out over almost two weeks, and the photographs were taken in order, with Ms. January going first and Mr. November going last, as they would all be photographed together for the December photoshoot. Pepper, selected as Ms. January, went first. Much like they were allowed to choose their lingerie, they were allowed to choose their pose, within reason.

Pepper was photographed in a low-cut, thigh-length dark blue silk chemise slip, edged in Chantilly Lace. She was seated in the front seat of one of Tony’s famous roasters, the top down and the driver’s side door open, as if she was waiting for someone. The way that she was sitting in the driver’s seat and the open door revealed the chemise slip. Her foot, resting on the edge of the body of the car in a classic black stiletto, caused the slip to slide up, revealing a tantalizing amount of thigh and just the hint of her blue lace panties. She was smiling happily at Tony, who was standing next to the photographer in a tuxedo, bow tie untied and hanging around his neck.

Over an hour, several poses, and a few breaks later, the photographer declared that he had enough pictures and poses for Pepper to choose the one she wanted to be used in the calendar. Tony, who had been shifting uncomfortably since the last pose (Pepper had been coaxed on to the hood of the roadster, barefoot), asked Steve to escort the photographer to the guest suites as he rushed to the roaster. He swept Pepper into his arms, kissing her passionately as they almost fell into the front seat of the roadster. Steve directed the photographer to follow him, and used his body to give them some (small) semblance of privacy. The rest of the Avengers filed out with him, mostly calmly, though Sharon tossed something to Pepper and Clint wolf-whistled. Tony pulled his hand away long enough to give Clint the finger before sliding the slip off Pepper’s shoulders. They were half in the car, Pepper’s leg coming up and wrapping around Tony’s waist, her slip sliding up. While Tony had what Natasha thought was a pretty clear exhibitionist streak (she had been PA, though she had been undercover at the time), she and Steve made sure to ask JARVIS to darken the glass doors and “give them some privacy” to someone’s groan. 

A few hours later, a very disheveled Tony tumbled into a chair in the living area, a dark love bite visible above his undone collar.


	3. Love in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A red leather corset, lace panties, a garter belt, and thigh highs: Wanda

The day after Pepper’s photoshoot, the Avengers reconvened in one of the many conference rooms in the tower. The photographer was already set up, and several Stark Security agents had made sure that the room was set the way Wanda has asked. Wanda was going to stand on a small step-stool (which would be photoshopped to look like a stack of books), and have her foot resting on a chair in a classic “power” pose. 

As the Avengers crowded into the conference room and settled in to watch the shoot, Wanda, Natasha, and Steve wandered in. Wanda was wearing a pair of baggy sweatpants, what looked like Steve’s brown leather jacket, and flip-flops. She was carrying a pair of black stiletto heels, and had applied what looked like Natasha’s lipstick, a shade of red almost identical to blood. Based on where the set had been mocked up, she was one of the few Avengers who had to walk through an open public space in her lingerie. She had also chosen to wear something that would be… interesting to walk through Stark Tower in. 

After testing the pose a few times and making sure that she could stand on the step-stool in her heels, Wanda stripped out of the sweatpants and handed Steve back his jacket. Wobbling slightly (Sam gave her a hand up to the stool), she lifted her right foot and rested it on the chair. She was wearing a red leather corset, laced tight up her back. The corset came to her waist, and was cinched tight enough she was probably having some trouble breathing. 

As well as the red corset, she was wearing thigh highs and garters over a pair of red lace panties. The thigh highs were a subtle fishnet, and her garters were clipped into her stockings, attached to a black garter belt, the black rose resting directly below the bow on her panties. She had her right hand on her hip and was holding a whip in her left hand. She glared at Clint, who was pulling faces behind the photographer. Unlike Pepper, who was happily smiling at someone she loved, Wanda came across as forceful, dominate. 

Over an hour, several poses, and a few breaks later, the photographer declared that he had enough pictures and poses for Wanda to choose the one she wanted to be used in the calendar. One of Wanda’s poses had her reclining in the chair with her whip in her lap, and another had her standing on the chair, cracking the whip as if using it. 

Sam helped her down from the chair, and Natasha handed her a pair of sweatpants in exchange for her stilettos. After was was wearing the sweatpants, Steve went to put his jacket around her. She waved him off, and walked back to her room in sweatpants and a corset, carrying a pair of black stilettos.

As he directed the photographer out, Tony turned and said to no one in particular, “That’s gonna excite the rumor mill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is not involved with Wanda - he saw her walking to the elevator in a corset and sweatpants and offered her his jacket like the gentleman he is. 
> 
> Natasha helped Wanda get the corset on and laced properly; unlike most lingerie corsets, this one laces up in the traditional way, and ties in the back.


	4. love is a sacrament that should be taken kneeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unbuttoned Trinity Green Oxford dress shirt over Trinity Green lacy briefs, garter belt, stockings: Bucky

Bucky was up next, after Wanda. He grumbled the entire time he was getting the “set” ready. Well, set. Bucky was going to be standing in front of the a door. The implication was that it was _your_ bedroom door, while it was really the door to Bruce’s lab. Bucky was aware of the irony of the Winter Soldier standing in front of the doorway to a lab, but the light was good and Bruce had made the lab look very homey. With the wide angle lense focused on Bucky, the background would be blurred out behind him. 

The day after Wanda’s corset photoshoot, the Avengers trooped over to Bruce’s lab. All of them were dressed normally, except for Bucky, who was wearing an oversized fluffy robe and slippers over whatever he had chosen to wear for his lingerie shoot. His was going to be the overall easiest photoshoot (so far), as he was simply going to be standing in the doorway to Bruce’s lab. He had a couple of poses planned, all to emphasis whatever lingerie he was wearing. 

The Avengers got themselves in position to watch Bucky’s photoshoot. Bucky waited for the photographer to check the light and color until he took off the robe and slippers. He took the Trinity Green Oxford dress shirt from Natasha, and pulled it on, covering his left arm. While Bucky had grown to feel more or less comfortable with his arm (it helped that Tony had made some massive changes to the arm to make it both lighter and easier for Bucky to use), the general public still saw the arm and thought “Winter Soldier.” 

Along with the shirt, Bucky was wearing a pair of lacy briefs in the same shade of green, giving a teasing not-quite-view of his dick, as well as a black garter belt and black sheer thigh highs. The stockings were clipped into his garter belt, and turned out to have a seam running up the back of his legs. Looking Steve in the eye, he leaned against the doorframe, left hand hidden behind his back. He smirked before pouting sexily for the camera. Steve hissed and made a face at him.

A little more than halfway through the photoshoot, Bucky was getting visibly aroused and asked _Tony_ if there was a rating on the calendar. Tony startled and pulled his phone out to check both contracts: the one for the calendar and the one for the photographer. Both came back the same, so Tony said that the calendar could be anything shy of hardcore porn, but softcore was fine. Bucky nodded, and teasingly slid his right hand into his panties. Steve gasped and shifted uncomfortably.

Bucky continued teasing himself throughout the photoshoot, though he kept it reasonably classy. He bit his lip as he pouted for the camera, and moaned theatrically a few times, as well. After about 10 minutes, the photographer said that he had enough for Bucky to choose for the calendar. Tony side-eyed Bucky as he escorted the photographer out. As the Avengers filed out, Steve hung back, and everyone saw him drop to his knees. Anyone watching would have seen Steve slide Bucky’s panties down enough to free his now-hard dick and swallow him down. 

A few hours later, Steve wandered into the common area to grab a snack. As he was reaching for a banana, Tony quipped “love is a sacrament that should be taken kneeling?” Steve gave him a quizzical look and Clint turned to Bruce and asked what Tony meant. 

“Oscar Wilde, Cap.” Tony took a sip of his coffee before continuing. “Most people say that he meant love in God, but he clearly meant sucking dick.” Behind Tony, Clint did a spit take. Steve smirked at Tony as he peeled his banana. 

“I was serious when I said I didn’t want to earn my rent money on my knees in the Navy Yard, Tony,” was all he said as he wandered back out of the common area, a smirk still on his lips.


	5. Ain't Even Done With The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A matching set of Trinity Green lace bra and panties, garter belt and thigh highs: Natasha

As Ms. April, Natasha was up next. She’d chosen the most intimate setting for her photoshoot: Tony’s famous bed. Steve could remember the exact expression on Tony’s face when she told him. 

_They were sitting at the table in the kitchen/common area, discussing the logistics for their upcoming photoshoot. Darcy and Pepper were planning both how they were going to market the calendar, and how they were going to ensure that nothing about the calendar was leaked. Tony was finding a boutique who’d close down for their shopping trip, and everyone was discussing their photoshoot. Several people wanted to set complicated scenes with props, while others were planning on going for simple, yet sexy, settings. Tony appeared to be doing at least three things at once, as he was actively participating in Pepper and Darcy’s marketing discussion and giving lingerie advice to various other conversations while he was typing rapidly on his tablet. After a few minutes, Natasha asked Pepper a question._

_“Of course. That would be brilliant. Don’t you think so, Tony?” Pepper asked. Tony was staring at Natasha, who was smirking._

_“It really is a brilliant idea, yes.” He said after a few moments of contemplation. He looked thoughtful for a few minutes. “How about I get someone to move the bed from Malibu? It’s the famous one, after all.”_

Everyone had agreed, and Tony had requested that the facilities people at Stark Malibu ship his bed to New York. It had arrived a few days later, and Tony had overseen the set up, getting it made up with his dark gray silk sheets, chosen specifically to set off Natasha’s pale skin and the color of lingerie she’d decided to wear. Since the photographer was going to be shooting down at Natasha, they made sure that there was a set up for him. 

The day of Natasha’s shoot came, and everyone trooped to the room where Tony had his bed set up. Natasha was the last one in, wearing a fluffy white robe and slippers over her chosen lingerie. She took a few set up photos, before pulling off her robe and settling down on Tony’s bed. She reclined sexily against the pillows, and put her crossed wrists above her head, as if grasping the headboard, while she gave the camera a “come hither” look. 

She’d chosen a matching set of lace bra and panties in trinity green, and a black garter belt with thigh high fishnet stockings. Her garters were clipped into her stockings, and the garter belt was set just below her waist, revealing a tantalizing strip of skin. 

She shifted position a few times during the shoot, on her knees at one point and making a “come hither” gesture at another. At the end of her photoshoot, she slid off the bed and pulled her robe on. 

“That was easier than the Russian photoshoot,” she said as she slid her slippers on. “Easiest assignment as an Avenger, too. Now, if no one has any objections, I’m taking Sam back to my room.”

Sam looked up, slightly dazed, as if he wasn’t expecting her to say that. Steve was reasonably sure that they weren’t an item, so he was surprised, as well. 

“If that’s what the lady wants,” he said, extending his arm. 

Natasha smiled at him, taking his arm. “It is.”


	6. You're the Best Thing About Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot-rod red leather with tasteful gold accents and a hint of lace: Tony

Natasha had raised quite a stir, walking out of her photoshoot with Sam, who had wandered into the common area with a prominent love bite on his neck a few hours later. He’d wandered out with two mugs full of coffee and wasn’t seen for the rest of the day. Or the next day. Undaunted, Mr. May’s photoshoot went on, though the audience was down two Avengers. 

Up next was Tony Stark, who’d chosen to wear Iron Man colors of hot-rod red and gold lingerie. He’d decided to go for “sensual” instead of “sexual,” as he stripped out of a black tuxedo and bowtie for the camera. He was photographed in his own bedroom in the penthouse suite, as he wandered across the room, pulling his tuxedo off, piece by piece. First, he’d untied the tie, letting it drape around his neck, which he followed by taking off his jacket, then his waistcoat. He slid off his suspenders, which he left attached to his trousers as he unfastened them and let them hang low on his hips as he unfastened his cufflinks and put them on his dresser. There were hints of his lingerie choice, flashes of red against the black of his trousers. He smiled flirtatiously as he unbuttoned his dress shirt, lit a cigar, and poured himself a glass of scotch, before settling into a chair, bare feet up on an ottoman and legs spread to show off the front of his underwear. 

Hot-rod red leather across his hip bones, the juncture of his thighs, and across his dick, set off his tanned skin, with subtle gold accents across the leather. There was a hint of a cut out and a touch of lace, though there was not much more than leather across Tony’s dick. 

After several photographs of him smoking the cigar and drinking scotch, Tony stood and sensually removed his shirt before he shucked his trousers. Despite numerous attempts, he’d found limited ways of sexily taking off his trousers and usually went for the expediency of simply taking them off quickly over anything else. 

Wearing only his underwear, Tony walked across the room towards the window, still smoking the cigar and sipping his scotch. He stood, looking out at Manhattan, his back to the photographer and watching Avengers. It was then that Pepper noticed that the lace across his ass was the Iron Man mask and started laughing, ruining the sensual moment. Tony laughed as she ran across the penthouse to him, putting down his scotch and cigar in order to catch her as she jumped into his arms. 

Pepper was dressed in casual clothes, a pair of short shorts and a plain, pale pink tshirt. She wrapped her long legs around his waist, and Tony laughed as he ran his hands through her hair and walked towards the bed, covering her in kisses. He dropped her onto the bed as she laughed, sliding between her legs as he nibbled along her neck.

Steve quickly removed the photographer from Tony’s bedroom with a roll of his eyes. The rest of the Avengers filed out with them, Sharon stopping to murmur something quietly to JARVIS, as Tony wanted to keep people from realizing just how advanced he was. She slipped into the elevator just as the doors closed, holding the photographer’s camera.


	7. Air on the G-String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A red budgie-smuggler: Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this now, even though I am not thrilled with this chapter. 
> 
> Also, the Avengers' charities are revealed.
> 
> Thanks to Pineau_noir for the title.

Tony didn’t come out of his room until the next morning. He and Pepper wandered into the kitchen, arm in arm, Tony attempting to mess up her perfectly pressed blouse. She slapped his hands away, settled in at the table and got to work on her tablet. Tony, talking a mile a minute, headed into the kitchen for coffee. He wandered back in the eating area with the expected coffee and a box of donuts that Steve was reasonably sure hadn’t been there earlier. 

They discussed the previous 5 photoshoots, debated the 7 upcoming photoshoots, and confirmed the charity to where they wanted their proceeds to go. Pepper was supporting a charity that sends young women and girls to business summer camp and helps support entrepreneurship in women, while Wanda was supporting a charity that helps refugees fleeing war-torn countries. Bucky was supporting a charity that helped provide support disabled veterans, and Natasha Romanov was supporting a charity that provides legal support to people who would otherwise not have legal representation. Tony was supporting a charity that sends children to various robotics camps, while Thor was supporting a charity that provides support to the families of children undergoing cancer treatments. Steve was supporting a charity that financed arts in schools, while Sam was supporting a charity that helps to provide councilors after traumatic events. Bruce was supporting a charity that helped send young women and girls to various STEM summer camps, Sharon was supporting the local women’s shelter, and Clint was supporting a charity that sent middle and high school students to archery camp. The final image, of all of them together, was going to charity supported by the Maria Stark Foundation to help in the immediate aftermath of an Avengers battle. 

After a long discussion about the various charities and how much money they were hoping to raise for their charity, it was Mr June’s turn to have his picture taken in his skivvies. 

Thor had chosen some… interesting lingerie. And location for his photoshoot. In true Asgardian fashion, he’d chosen to strip to his lingerie in the main Avengers’ lounge, and had chosen what Tony affectionately called a “budgie smuggler” as his lingerie. 

Thor leaned against the wall, legs spread to better show off his lingerie. His long blond hair was streaming down his back, and his impressively sculpted abs were on full display. His muscular thighs looked chiseled in the light, and his lingerie was bright red in color, almost the same color as his cape. 

His lingerie was exceptionally small, and did nothing to hide his bulge as he stood on full display. The red was set off by his slightly tanned skin against his hips, and the positioning of his hips as he stared at the camera. 

After a bunch of poses, which included several with Mjolnir, the photographer said that he had enough pictures for Thor to choose the one that he wanted to use for the calendar. Thor thanked the photographer, and picked up Jane Foster as he left the common area. He was clearly without shame, as he wandered off towards his bedroom wearing only his lingerie. Jane wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him thoroughly as they left.


	8. Party in the USA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark blue tactical pants, tactical boots, the shield harness, and a pair of blue lacy briefs: Steve.

The next morning, Thor and Jane were seated at the table in the common area, sipping at their coffee and looking rather in love. The Avengers spent the morning discussing several other charity events that they had on their schedules, which ranged from hospital visits to formal fundraising dinners. Tony had a dinner with a STEM fundraiser the following week, Steve was scheduled for a tour of children’s hospitals in the Northeastern US next month, and Bruce was scheduled to give a talk at Yale in October. He muttered the topic of his talk, but only Tony and Jane could understand it, lapsing into scientist speak. Steve and Bucky discussed Steve’s upcoming tour, as Bucky wanted to try to ease himself into the public eye as a member of the Avengers. 

After they’d finished breakfast and their discussion about their schedule, Mr July excused himself to get ready for getting his picture taken in his skivvies. A few minutes, the Avengers assembled in the library, where this image was going to be taken. 

Steve was standing shirtless, holding his shield harness. As the Avengers walked over to him, he shrugged into the harness wincing as his rubbed against his bare skin. Without the suit, it looked a bit like a shoulder holster, though the leather straps were considerably wider and had metal buckles resting over his collarbones. It looked like it chafed, especially against sensitive skin. He was wearing his dark blue tactical pants and the matching pair of tactical boots. 

With an annoyed look, Steve unbuckled his belt from his tactical pants, before unzipping them. He walked over to where he wanted to pose and leaned up against the wall, before pulling his tactical pants down until they looked like they were going to fall off of his hips of their own accord, exposing his pair of blue lacy panties.

The blue lace set off his slightly tanned skin, and looked stunning against the darker blue of his tactical pants. They did nothing to hide his dick, or his slight arosal. Steve folded his hands behind his back, pushed his hips forward, and lolled his head against the wall, eyes closed and cheeks slightly flushed. 

Unlike the others, Steve didn’t change poses, so his photoshoot was over the quickest. He was also very obviously aroused by the end, panting slightly and his cheeks flushed. He didn’t even open his eyes as his team and the photographer filed out, head lolling against the wall. Bucky didn’t follow the photographer and stalked over to Steve. He cupped Steve’s dick through his panties and Steve whimpered, thrusting his hips against Bucky’s hand. Bucky stepped slightly closer to Steve, bracketing him against the wall. Steve whimpered again, shifting his hips and spreading his legs slightly, to give Bucky better access.

Bucky sucked love bites against Steve’s neck, murmuring to him, as his flesh and blood hand worked Steve through the panties. Steve didn’t last long, coming hard with a drawn out moan. His knees wobbled slightly as he came, slumping against Bucky and trusting him to hold his weight. He murmured something to Bucky, who shook his head, before whispering something in Steve’s ear. Steve flushed hard and let Bucky support him as they headed back to their rooms, Bucky continuing to nibble on his collarbone. 

A few hours later, they headed to the common room for a large snack. Steve was wearing a blue collared shirt that was unbuttoned to his diaphragm, revealing fading love bites on his collar. As Steve grabbed some fruit, Tony commented on his shirt. Steve blushed slightly, and muttered that he’d forgotten that the shield harness chafed when worn against bare skin.


	9. Give me the beat boys (and free my soul)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pair of gray herringbone trousers, crimson lace panties, suspenders, and a newsboy cap - Sam

The morning after Steve was photographed in his lingerie, the Avengers and partners gathered around the table in the common area for breakfast. Steve had a few still-fading love bites on his neck, shown off by the slightly open collar on his green oxford shirt. Bucky kept glancing at Steve and smirking, looking a bit like the cat that had gotten the canary and the cream. Steve would catch Bucky’s eye and a self-satisfied smile would spread across his lips.

Tony kept trying to drag the conversation in various directions, though he had yet to succeed. After the Avengers had finished their breakfast, it was time for Mr. August to strip to his skivvies in public. The Avengers followed him to the library, where the photographer had already set up.

Sam had chosen to be photographed standing in front of the sofa in the library, since the sunlight coming in from the floor-to-ceiling windows was perfect. Like Tony, Sam was photographed in his trousers, unlike Tony, though, he wasn’t planning on wearing a shirt. As the Avengers found themselves good positions to watch the photoshoot, Sam calmly shucked his shirt, shoes, and socks.

He was wearing a pair of dark gray herringbone trousers, which he unfastened and pulled down far enough that they looked they were going to fall off at moment if it weren’t for his dark blue suspenders. He was wearing a pair of lace panties and a newsboy that matched his trousers. He cocked his hat to the side, and gave the camera a smoldering look. 

Sam’s chosen lingerie was a pair of lace panties in crimson. They weren’t as exposing as Steve’s, nor as small as Thor’s, but they were more sensual for it. Sam did a couple of poses, and let his hand linger on his suspenders a few times. He looked a bit like a bootlegger or a barman or a jazz musician at a speakeasy in Harlem during Prohibition, fitting in with Duke Ellington and Cab Calloway at The Cotton Club. 

After several poses and lots of photographs, the photographer said that he had enough for Sam to choose the one that he wanted, and the Avengers readied themselves to leave. Sam calmly pulled up his trousers before he pushed his suspenders off his shoulders to pull on his crisp white oxford dress shirt. He buttoned that up, and pulled his suspenders back on his shoulders. He buttoned the top button of his shirt and pulled a gray herringbone bow tie out of his pocket, which he tied with practiced movements. The blue blazer Steve was holding completed the look. 

“Who’s joining me at The Cotton Club tonight? It’s “Bootlegger Night” and is going to feature the best of the music of the Harlem Renaissance?” he asked as he pulled the blazer on. “You’d need to change clothes - they have a dress code for “Bootlegger Night.” Every patron needs to be dressed in 20s and 30s fashion.”

Steve and Bucky quickly agreed, as they had fond memories of going to Harlem before the war. Tony and Pepper also agreed, and it quickly turned into a night out for the Avengers, as everyone went back to their respective rooms to change into appropriate clothing for the club. Natasha, Sharon, Jane, Wanda, and Betty all returned in something that was similar to what a flapper would have worn, while Tony, Bucky, Thor, Clint, Bruce, and Steve, all dressed similarly to Sam. Steve and Bucky looked the most comfortable, though they were less formally dressed than Tony, who’d gone for a tuxedo. Pepper was dressed in something that looked more like a costume for a Gatsby party, but it worked. They headed out to Harlem and The Cotton Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pageboy or a newsboy is a hat that looks like [this](http://www.prohibitionclothing.com/node/251).


	10. Does your mother know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A black and purple bodysuit: Clint

The next morning, the non-enhanced Avengers were pretty hungover. Tony was still in his tuxedo from the night before, squinting despite his designer sunglasses. Pepper looked a little worse for wear, but not bad as Tony. Steve, Bucky, Thor, Sharon, and Natasha looked as good as they always did in the morning, which Tony seemed to take offense about. At least until Steve brought him coffee. Sam looked to be mostly asleep, and Clint looked as hungover as Tony. 

After a lot of coffee and a breakfast made by Steve, the Avengers were more or less ready to have Mr. September strip down to his lingerie. They all filed into one of the many training rooms in the Tower. This one was specially set up for the enhanced Steve, Bucky, and Natasha to practice their acrobatics, including harnesses and ropes dangling from the ceiling. When he wasn’t hungover, Tony would usually make jokes about how the room looked like one that a previous boyfriend had had in his basement. 

Clint called for JARVIS to release one of one the supports that was designed to look like rings gymnasts use. He tested it a few times, before nodded and stripping out of his sweats and workout shirt.

“So, there’s this thing on the internet,” Clint said, gripping the rings with one hand as he adjusted his hearing aid with the other, “where artists draw me in my Avengers uniform in the same positions that DC comics superheroines are drawn in, to demonstrate the absurdity of their positions. It’s called “the Hawkeye Initiative” and for my calendar shoot, I’m going to pose in some positions from the Hawkeye Initiative.” With a grin, Clint flipped himself in to the air like the former circus acrobat he was, and proceeded to twist his body into numerous spine-breaking position, as though he was trying to keep both his butt and pecs aimed at the camera at the same time. 

Clint had chosen a geometric bodysuit, and it looked like custom work. It had alternating sheer and opaque sections, with a few cutouts. The opaque sections were the same shade of purple as the details on his suit, and everything but the cutouts was covered in a thin layer of sheer black. There were complex looking straps going from the top of the bodysuit up to his collar and across his back, and the bodysuit did little to hide his dick. He was wearing sheer black thigh high stockings, though his were clearly the ones that had silicone around the tops, as he wasn’t wearing garters. 

Each pose was accompanied with a pickup line, each one somehow cheesier than the last. Steve held back his laughter as some of them. 

“Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile” was delivered with a wink at Tony. 

“Do you work at Starbucks? Because I like you a latte” was aimed at Steve, along with a dirty smirk. 

“Are you an omelette? Because you're making me egg-cited!” was said to Sharon, who almost fell over laughing.

“Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass” was said with a straight face to Thor. 

Tony warranted a second one, with “Did you invent the airplane? Cause you seem Wright for me,” said with a barely hidden grin. 

Sam was startled into laughing with “I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?”

“Do I know you? Cause you look exactly like my next girlfriend” was said to Natasha while Clint was twisted into a ball. 

With a wink, Clint told Steve, that “I'm not staring at your boobs. I'm staring at your heart.”

Clint even dared to ask Pepper, “Hi, I’m Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me?”

“If you were ground coffee, you'd be Espresso cause you're so fine” was said to Wanda, who blushed. 

Bucky was offered, “Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!”

Realizing Sharon was happy receiving cheesy pickup lines, Clint continued with, “I'm fighting the urge to make you the happiest woman on earth tonight” “Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?” and “Well, here I am. What were your other two wishes?”

Bruce was gifted, “Did you read Dr. Seuss as a kid? Because green eggs and... damn!”

After almost an hour of backbending poses and “People call me Clint, but you can call me tonight” said to Tony, the photographer said that he had enough photographs for Clint to choose the picture that he wanted. Clint nodded, and flipped back to the ground, landing lightly on the balls of his feet. He accepted a towel from Sam, and wiped his face. 

“That’s way more difficult than I remember from back when I was doing Aerial Silks for the circus,” he said, taking deep breaths as he pulled his sweatpants and shirt back on. With a smile, he wandered out of the library, muttering something about needing more coffee and more sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint is wearing a custom version of [Silent Arrow's Damn Girl Bodysuit](https://www.wearesilentarrow.com/product/damn-girl-bodysuit/).


	11. When I think about you (I Touch Myself)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An off-white bustier, lacy panties, garter belt, seamed thigh high stockings, and stilettos: Sharon Carter.

The next morning, the Avengers gathered for breakfast in the kitchen. Tony was already through most of a pot of coffee, so Sam made another pot while Steve made breakfast. They ate at the table, talking about random things, Clint complaining about how his shoulders and legs hurt from the workout he’d done the day before. Then, it was Ms. October’s turn to strip to her underwear for charity. 

After she’d finished her breakfast, she left so that she could change, and the Avengers filed into the library. Sharon was seated on the couch, wearing a black fleece robe, what looked like hose, and a pair of black stilettos. One the photographer and the Avengers were in position, she stood and opened her robe, revealing her chosen lingerie. 

She handed the robe to Natasha, and slid into position on the couch. Much like Natasha on Tony’s bed, Sharon reclined sexily against the couch cushions and gave the camera a ‘come hither’ look. She twisted on the couch a few times, changing positions, and giving the camera various ‘sexy’ expressions, including pouts and smiles.

Sharon had chosen an off-white, lacy bustier, which completely covered her breasts, and was cinched at her waist, revealing a tantalizing strip of skin between her matching lace panties. She was wearing a black garter belt, the rose sitting just below the bow on her panties, below her pierced belly button, and her thigh high seamed stockings were clipped into her garters. She was wearing blood red lipstick and had done her long blond hair into victory rolls. 

After about an hour and various sexy pouts later, the photographer said that he had enough photographs for Sharon to choose the one she wanted to use. She nodded and resituated herself so she was seated on the couch, before taking her robe back from Natasha and shrugging it on. She stretched a few times, rolling her shoulders, before she stood and walked confidently towards the door. 

“Are you still planning on teaching your yoga class, Bruce?” she asked, stopping to turn back and look at the gathered Avengers. Bruce nodded, saying that the class was at the same time it usually was, and that everyone was invited. Natasha and Pepper both spoke up, agreeing that it was a lot of fun and a good work out. As Sharon went back to her room to change into her workout clothes, the rest of the Avengers agreed that it could be a lot of fun to check out the yoga class. 

Surprisingly, they all showed up to the class an hour later, all in workout gear, and holding yoga matts collected from the storage closet.


	12. Nothing can break (nothing can break me down)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pair of way too-large pants and lacy purple panties: Bruce Banner

The next morning, the Avengers gathered for a sedate breakfast, drinking cup after cup of coffee and eating the breakfast Steve prepared. They discussed a variety of unimportant things, though the room seemed incredibly tense. No one missed how Tony was wearing the Iron Man bracelets along with his almost see-through ACDC t-shirt and grease-stained jeans, or how Clint was carrying the folding version of his compact bow. Mr. November, Bruce, had asked for this, worried that the stress of the shoot could cause him to Hulk out. No one expected him to - he had the other guy under control - but were happy to take precautions that made him feel better about the possibility. 

After their short, and rather tense, breakfast, they all followed Bruce into the Hulk room. The set was rather simple, though a rather realistic amount of damaged concrete had been added to the normally rather calming room. Once the Avengers were positioned, with Clint standing on a small step-stool to give him a slightly better firing position and Tony having been talked into wearing a gauntlet on his right hand, Bruce slid off the robe and workout pants he’d been wearing, and stepped into the largest of the concrete ‘impact craters.’ He had a bemused expression on his face. 

Bruce had decided to do a humorous mock of what happened after a Hulk-Out, standing in front of a wall with theatrical cracks running through the concrete. His ‘caught-out’ expression was mixed with the fact that he was holding up a pair of pants that were so completely the wrong size they looked as if they would be too big for _Thor_ and wearing a pair of lacy purple panties that exposed more than they covered. 

Like Steve, Bruce didn’t hold any other poses, preferring to stay in one position, though he did make various faces at the camera, everything from bemused to vaguely constipated. After a few minutes, the photographer decided that he had enough pictures, and Bruce pulled his workout pants back on with a sigh of relief. With a glance at Steve and a subtle nod in the direction of the photographer, Tony wandered over to him and threw an arm around his shoulders, already talking a mile a minute about something science-y. Steve escorted the photographer out, feeling relieved that what Bruce was afraid of hadn’t happened.


	13. Have Yourselves (A Merry Little Christmas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone together.

Breakfast the next day was a subdued, yet strange, affair. Half of the Avengers were wearing robes, while the other half were wearing their regular lounge clothing. Except for Tony, who was wearing a tuxedo and clearly hungover, his bow tie untied and draped around his neck, making him look like Sinatra as he stared into his coffee as if it could answer all the questions in the universe. Bruce look nervous, though he drank his herbal tea and discussed philosophy with Natasha. 

After Steve finished cleaning up from breakfast, he made eye contact with Tony and gestured to other room. With a nod, Tony headed towards the sitting area, which had been completely reworked to set up the next photoshoot. The final photoshoot of the calendar. He could hear Steve asking everyone if they were still okay with what they’d decided to do for the final shoot. Sharon and Wanda both assured him that they were fine with decision, with Natasha and Pepper’s voices joining in, agreeing on the photoshoot. 

Tony took the time to slip out of his tuxedo, folding the pants and jacket as carefully as he could and resting it on the back of a chair before taking off his white waistcoat and wrinkled shirt and folding them carefully. He shivered slightly, the room a bit chilly now that he was down to only a pair of leather panties in hot-rod red with gold accents and red lace cutouts.

“JARVIS, slowly increase ambient temperature by 10 degrees,” he murmured, setting into onto the white rug, and attempting to relax. They’d set the rug up over a series of cushions and bean bag chairs, so everyone could lie down how they wanted to and still be sprawled out, revealing their lingerie. However, lying there on the luxuriously soft rug, Tony felt more exposed he’d felt in years. Footsteps alerted him to the arrival of the rest of the Avengers, all in various states of undress, as they readied themselves for the upcoming photoshoot. Pepper took off her grey yoga pants and pink t-shirt, revealing a pair of dark blue satin panties with lace trim. Like Tony, she shivered as she lay down on the rug, settling herself in a comfortable position. She demurely covered her breasts with her hands.

Taking a deep breath, Wanda pulled off her sweatpants, sweatshirt, and bra, revealing a pair of red lace panties. She was tense as she lay down, mirroring Pepper as she covered herself with her hands. With a shrug, Bucky pulled off his track pants and tossed his hoodie, revealing a pair of trinity green lace panties. He settled down, positioned so that his left arm would be out of the foreground and so his shoulders would slightly cover Wanda from the camera. She relaxed a little as he settled in. 

Natasha was already down to a pair of lacy panties in trinity green, settling down on the rug. Her expression dared anyone to say anything about how she didn’t cover her breasts. Thor sprawled on the rug, positioned purposefully in a way that drew the eye to his bright red budgie-smuggler. 

Next to settle onto the rug was Steve, who was wearing a pair of blue lacy panties. He sprawled so his head was resting on Bucky’s legs, causing Pepper to shift and rest her head on Tony’s legs. Sam joined them next, wearing a pair of lacy panties in crimson red. He looked the most comfortable, relaxing on the rug. Clint sat down, wearing a pair of purple and black lacy panties instead of the purple and black bodysuit he’d worn for his photoshoot. He was near the front, carefully positioned to give Pepper a modicum of cover, should she want it. 

Sharon was the next onto the rug, her off-white lacy panties just a few shades darker than the white rug. Bruce joined her a moment later, down to a pair of purple lacy panties. Everyone seemed to take a collective breath as the photographer rearranged them and took a few test photographs. Tony had set it up so they could see the photographs displayed on the large TV in the room, and the first few were stiff, with everyone tense. What was supposed to be the Avengers sprawled indolently in their lingerie on a rug in front of a fireplace - which would be digitally added later so that the room looked like the Malibu house - looked more like the Avengers tensely sitting in a cold room in their underwear. 

“Is it just me, or is everyone a little stiff?” Clint asked. Tony’s “If only” was met with a chorus of chuckles, and with that the tension in the room broke. Steve turned slightly, winked at Sharon, and started mouthing along Bucky’s calf. Pepper, resting against Tony’s leg, rolled so that her back was to the camera, her long red hair spread out on the rug in front of her. With a small smile, Wanda leaned forward against Bucky, covering herself by pressing her breasts into his back. Bucky smiled tensely, gripping her hand tightly with his left hand, tucked partially behind him. 

It only took a few more minutes and some repositioning, until the photos on the display showed the Avengers sprawled on the rug, in various states of relaxation. Bruce was sitting in full lotus, and Sharon was leaning against him, her blond hair covering her breasts. Natasha and Sam were leaning against each other, and Clint was reclined against Thor. They looked like a team.

And that was the last photograph in the calendar, one of the Avengers sprawled decadently and indolently in front of a roaring fire in nothing more than their lacy panties.


End file.
